


Double the Fun

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Begging, Gender-neutral Reader, Light Dom/sub, Light tentacle bondage, Nonbinary Character, Other, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scalie, Shapeshifting, Teasing, Tentacles, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, reader is a shameless monster fucker, theres no tag for scalies?? scaliephobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Acting isn't the only thing Double Trouble can use their powers for.
Relationships: Double Trouble (She-Ra)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 241





	Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever she ra fic and its porn. thank you noelle stevenson for my life

You have never met a shapeshifter before. You had heard stories about them, of course, but you could never recall a single instance in which you had encountered one. Then again, if you ever had, you probably wouldn't have had any idea. In retrospect, that was probably what got you so interested in them in the first place.

Shapeshifters were rare, but not unheard of. They came in all shapes and sizes, but their most common base form (at least, from what little knowledge you possessed of their existence) was of a more reptilian nature. Upon meeting Double Trouble, you could see that those stories were correct.

Double Trouble isn't that much different from the other reptilian inhabitants of the Crimson Waste, but their face and poise were definitely more human-like than any you had ever seen. Their green skin and pointed teeth contrast with their lithe, agile body and partially-shaved head. They lick their lips as they survey you, and you can't help but shudder as their long tongue passes over their small lips, a contented hiss slipping through. Sometimes, when they blink, eyelids come out of the sides of their eyes, which is a little unsettling, but the sheer strangeness of it all makes them more exciting to you.

"So," they purr, their voice laced with amusement, "let me get this straight, sweetheart. You want my services because you're lonely and you've always wanted to fuck a shapeshifter. Is that right?"

You cringe a little at the less-than-eloquent description of your reason for calling them here. Yeah, they were _right,_ but you can't stop yourself from feeling a bit defensive. You open your mouth to voice your complaint, but they hold up a hand to stop you, a playful yet devious expression on their face.

"Oh, don't worry, darling. I'm not here to kinkshame you - unless you want me to. Some people are into that, you know." Their mouth curves into a naughty little grin. "You're not the first person to call me up for this. Lots of people are interested in what I have to offer. I can play _all_ kinds of roles."

The lilt in their voice makes you shiver, something they pick up on quickly. They lean down to talk to you - they're quite tall, you notice - and their eyebrows raise smugly as they pull out a neatly-folded piece of paper from their pocket.

"'Looking for a shapeshifter who can make creative modifications to their lower body.' That's an interesting way to say that you want to fuck me."

You feel your cheeks redden at their words, but you don't bother trying to defend yourself. Instead, you lower your head to avoid their gaze, but they take your hand in theirs and pull it back up so that you're eye-to-eye.

"Don't be so ashamed, sweetie. Like I said, I'm not here to make fun of you." They release your face and extend their hand. "All I need is the payment that you promised, and then we can really get started. What do you say?"

You feel a surge of excitement well up inside you as you reach into your own pocket for a bag of coins. You place it in their hand and watch with bated breath as they open it to peer inside, presumably to make sure it's the exact amount you promised.

Finally, they seem satisfied, pocketing the money and turning their yellow eyes toward you hungrily. "Wonderful!" they exclaim, and then, without warning, they press their lips against yours.

You gasp a little in surprise, but you do your best to reciprocate, opening your mouth when you feel that long green tongue poking against you. You attempt to stick your own tongue out to meet theirs, but the length of their own tongue is so impressively large that it's difficult to truly intertwine them. You feel as if every corner of your mouth is being explored, and you moan loudly against them as they run their hands up your neck.

When you break apart, you watch as their tongue slides out of your mouth and retracts back into theirs, a messy strand of saliva running between the two of you. They wipe their mouth and go back to standing at their full height, looking down on you fondly.

"Oh, my. You really are a freak, aren't you?"

There's no point in arguing with them, so you nod with only a little bit of residual shame still lingering in your stomach. All that fades, however, when you notice them reaching for your wrist. You let them take it, following along as they walk you over to a nearby chair.

"Now, let's get one thing clear right off the bat, honey. I use a safeword or a safe signal whenever I do these kinds of things, because it almost always ends up getting into kinky territory. If you ever want me to stop," they say, their voice getting serious, "I want you to say 'curtains.' And if you can't speak for some reason, just snap your fingers. Can you do that?"

You give your fingers an experimental snap and nod. The smile returns to their face, and they clap their hands.

"Alrighty, then! Now..." Their voice gets lower, huskier, and the hungry look returns to their eyes. "Don't waste my time anymore, darling. What did you want to do to me, anyway?"

You twiddle your fingers, somewhat embarrassed. You didn't want to clarify on the poster for obvious reasons, but you never thought about how you would explain it to the shapeshifter if they did arrive. Hesitantly, you motion for them to lean down again so you can whisper your request into their ear. You half-expect them to be as embarrassed as you are, but their smile never falters as you tell them what you want.

"Is that it?" they ask, unfazed. "Oh, that's easy. Now, sit down, sweetheart." They gently take your arms and sit you down on the chair, getting down on their knees. "Just let a professional handle everything from now on."

You close your eyes and let yourself relax as they run their hands underneath the fabric of your shirt. You feel them bury their face into your neck and let out what sounds like a half-purr, half-growl. The noise makes you shiver against them, prompting them to nibble lightly at your skin.

"Mmm," they murmur, "you haven't been touched in a long time, am I right?"

You somehow manage to convey your surprise at them having figured this out, despite the pleasure clouding your senses. They let out a chuckle, low and silky, against your neck.

"Please, honey. I'm an actor. It's my job to read people. And you..." They trace their fingers over your chest, prompting you to gasp. "You're really sensitive. You've been aching for someone to touch you like this, haven't you?"

You don't answer; they're right, and you both know it. But you can't really blame yourself - ever since the Horde took over the Crimson Waste, nobody had time to think about sex anymore. You wonder if you're selfish for being so concerned about fucking when everything else is going down the shitter, but then you remember that you live in the Crimson Waste, where everyone is selfish, so it doesn't really matter.

You're jolted out of your thoughts when Double Trouble tugs at your shirt, sinking their teeth a little deeper into your flesh. You groan involuntarily, raising your arms so they can pull your shirt up. Instead, they continue to tease you, leaving deep red marks all across your neck and shoulders while occasionally making like they're going to take off your clothes.

You start to become frustrated, reaching down to grab their hands and force them to go back to undressing you. They respond with a harsh bite, prompting another cry from you.

"Ah-ah-ah!" they scold, reveling in your disappointed whine. "You told me to take my time, so I'm going to take my time. You can't rush a perfect performance."

You bite your tongue and stifle a sigh as they continue to pepper your upper body with bite marks, switching their hands from your chest to your sides. The feeling of claws running along your exposed flesh is somewhat terrifying, but a small, perverted part of you also finds it incredibly hot.

Finally, after what feels like forever, they hoist your shirt up all the way, and you hastily lift up your arms so they can expose your chest - and, more importantly, your hardened nipples.

They stick out their tongue and slowly run it down to your chest. They look up at you, and their eyes once again do that sideways blinking thing that both freaks you out and excites you at the same time. Apparently, they can see how turned on they're making you.

"What?" they ask, their voice taking on a condescending tone. "You like my tongue? That's cute." They retract it, resorting instead to pinching your nipples between their clawed fingertips. "Why don't you beg for it, darling?"

You let out a shaky moan, your voice rising into a pleading whine. You can hardly keep your words from melting into incomprehensible cries as you beg for them to use their tongue.

They stare at you, more amused than ever. "Jeez, I've barely touched you! You really are desperate, huh?" They flick their tongue back out over one of your nipples, following it up with a rough kiss.

It doesn't take much to get you going. You've known this to be true. But hearing that smooth, silky voice admonish you for such a feat while simultaneously giving you what you want...it's almost too much for you. You slump back in the chair, letting your body go limp as they continue their heavenly ministrations.

Double Trouble is _good_ with their tongue. You don't know what exactly you expected, but this is so much better than what you initially thought. The length of their tongue allows them to easily switch back and forth between your nipples, swirling around each one and occasionally wrapping their lips around them. You gasp each time they do this, your hands reaching out to pull their head closer, but they quickly stop you and pin your arms down.

"You're not the one in control here, kitten," they hiss, deliberately lifting their head away from your chest. Your face curls into a pout, but they soon grab your cheeks and pull you closer to them.

"Move," they order you, a mischievous smirk tugging at the end of their lips. "It's my turn now."

You obey without hesitation, sliding off of the chair to make room for them. They take your spot almost immediately; they're surprisingly quick on their feet. Before you can reach up to do anything to them, they hold up a hand to stop you.

"Please, allow me." Their whole body turns black for a second, and when they return to normal, they're in nothing but their underwear. "That's the best part about shapeshifting - you get to design your own outfits! It makes getting up in the morning really easy."

You're only half-listening, your wide eyes focused on the large, wriggling bulge beneath their undergarments. They wave their hand in front of your face, motioning for you to look up.

"Um, hello? My eyes are up here."

With some effort, you manage to pull your gaze away from their crotch and back up to their face. While some of their previous amusement is still present, part of them seems a bit disappointed in you. It's all acting, of course - deep down, you know that to be true - but you can still feel shame welling up in your gut at their stern glare.

"Now, what do you think is inside there, since you were _so_ fascinated by it?" they ask, throwing one leg over the other. You know the answer, but you aren't sure whether or not the question is rhetorical, so you stay silent, gazing helplessly into their eyes.

"Pervert," they finally hiss. "You're not even good enough to see what's under there."

You feel desperation swell up in your chest, and you whimper again, mumbling an urgent plea. They pretend not to notice, instead opting to examine their claws with disinterest.

"Did you say something?" they ask, running a hand through their hair. "You're going to have to speak up, darling. I can't give you what you want if I can't hear you."

Your voice cracks as you manage to raise it enough to tell them what you need. They turn to look at you, still wearing that same disinterested expression, urging you to become more and more shameless. You want to see what's under there, you tell them, want it more than anything in the world. You want to please them, you want them to touch you, you want them to fuck you. You go on and on until you can't think of anything else to say, but the only thing that changes about their facial expression is a single raised eyebrow.

Finally, they sigh, spreading their legs once again. "Oh, alright, if you insist. Come on, take it off."

You don't bother to question why they can't just take it off themself, eagerly reaching for the waistband of their underwear and yanking it down. Sure enough, beneath the lacy black fabric is a single tentacle, big and green and coated with some kind of slimy substance. At first, you're a little disappointed that there's only one, but you're too caught up in your excitement to give it much thought.

You look into their eyes as if asking for permission, and they nod their approval. Gently, slightly unsure, you take the tentacle in your hand and begin to stroke it up and down, feeling the warm, sticky fluid coat the palm of your hand.

"Don't be shy now, kitten. You wanted this, didn't you?" Their voice, now with its old lilt, gets quieter. "If you do a good job, there might be more."

That's enough to encourage you to start stroking even faster, inching your face closer to it. You wrap both hands around the large appendage, your lips parting slightly to take the tip of it inside. You look up at them expectantly, searching for permission to go further, and plant a kiss on the tip before licking around it.

"Ugh, you can do better than that!" they chastise, yanking your head closer. Your gasp of surprise is muffled as you take more of the tentacle into your mouth, your tongue flicking out to scrape the underside. They let out another little hiss. "Much better."

You bob your head up and down, getting into the rhythm of sucking the slimy tentacle. It doesn't taste as strange as you thought, the texture bearing a somewhat salty flavor. Briefly, you break away to trail your tongue all around the appendage, from the base all the way to the tip, before taking it into your mouth again.

Their noises are soft and refined, only coming out in short, quiet gasps. You wonder if you aren't doing enough, but one look at their face tells you that they are very pleased with your ministrations. You sincerely hope they aren't acting, because you've never sucked off a tentacle in your life, so you don't actually know what you're doing.

You pull away again to take a quick breath before slamming your mouth back down, managing to take in at least half of the tentacle. It's incredibly big, so you can't take the whole thing, but they seem to enjoy it, as they switch from gasping to panting while you continue to work your magic.

You begin to combine your hand motions with your oral motions, using your mouth to suck off the top half of the tentacle and your hands to stroke the base. This seems to work incredibly well, as you swear you can hear a barely-contained moan escape their lips. You keep going like this for about a minute and a half, occasionally stopping to breathe before going right back. Eventually, you feel a tap on your shoulder, and you pause to look at the source.

Another tentacle waves at you, having sprouted right next to the one you're handling without your notice. You're a little surprised at first, but you remember what you told them to do, and you break away from the first one to look up at them again.

"Very good," they say, trying to hide the remnants of pleasure in their voice. You aren't sure if it's intentional or not. "Now, stand up and stay still. You know what's coming next."

Your heart races with excitement as you do what they say, standing up and mentally squealing with joy as the tentacles reach out to pull on your pants. You step out of them as soon as they fall to your feet, voicing the squeal when you feel the appendages start to massage your groin.

For the first time that day, Double Trouble actually _laughs,_ a sound so fleeting yet so beautiful that you have to strain your ears to hear it. "Patience, patience! I'm getting there. Just keep still."

You do as you're told, only twitching once when the tentacles slowly pull your undergarments down to you feet. You step out of those as well, proudly presenting yourself to the shapeshifter with the stance of a confident model.

They don't seem too impressed, but they give you a small applause, accompanied by an approving grin. "Bravo! Act One is over. Now..." The tentacles snake around your wrists, holding them above your head. "It's time for Act Two."

Before you have time to react, a third tentacle creeps out between the others, and you feel yourself being hoisted up in the air. As the tentacle approaches you, you feel a fourth and a fifth one wrap around your ankles and spread your legs apart, leaving you completely exposed and helpless, just the way you like it.

The tentacle in the middle just barely reaches out to touch you there, producing an embarrassingly high-pitched moan from your throat. Double Trouble giggles and teasingly rubs at you, the tip of their tentacle feeling heavenly against your crotch.

"My, my! Someone's excited!" they exclaim, pressing it against you even more. "If you want it so badly, why don't you try and get closer?"

You attempt to struggle, but the tendrils around your limbs are too tight, so you resort to bucking your hips toward the one between your thighs, whimpering as you feel some of your own fluids leak out onto it. It slides even farther between your legs, and soon you're grinding against it, coating it in your juices.

You rut shamelessly against the tentacle for a while, not caring about how embarrassing you look, about the high-pitched noises leaking out of your mouth. You especially don't have to worry about the latter, because soon a sixth tentacle snakes out to join the others and slides between your lips, muffling your cries.

"You're doing wonderfully, darling." Double Trouble praises from below. To emphasize their point, they allow the tentacles around your arms and legs to snake over them even more, giving you a little squeeze in the process. The feeling prompts another low groan from you; being held in such a tight grip, unable to move, is enough to make your whole body shiver with anticipation.

But you still aren't satisfied, and they know this, which is why you do all you can to please the tentacle in your mouth, licking and sucking and kissing with everything you have. It's extremely sloppy, but goddamn, it's definitely working, because their eyes are closed and they're leaning back in their chair with an expression of pure bliss. It's difficult to do a good job without your hands, so you're glad you're at least able to pleasure them with just your mouth.

Finally, after what feels like hours of sucking and grinding and licking, you feel the tip of the third tentacle poke at your entrance, and you nearly lose what little composure you have left. Thankfully, the tendril in your mouth is enough to hide your ecstatic expression, so you manage to control yourself and remain calm before you feel more teasing prods.

"So desperate," they purr, pulling you in a bit closer so they can run their hands over your hips. "Come on, babe, we're almost at Act Three...!" Their voice noticeably hitches, but they keep it together - at least, much better than you can. Their eyes are rolling back, their lips coated with their own drool, but they still look far more composed than you do at the moment.

You manage to hold in your loudest noises until that pivotal moment when the tentacle finally enters you, its soft, slimy texture barely causing you any pain. You scream into the tendril in your mouth as the one inside you pumps in and out, in and out, and more tentacles come out to wrap around your body, touching you all over.

"_Yes,_" Double Trouble hisses, biting down on their lower lip with teeth sharp enough to draw blood. "Fuck, you're so tight."

You figure that's probably because you're clenching hard against the appendage penetrating you, not wanting any of it to slip out for even the slightest moment. Still, despite your efforts, it manages to thrust in and out, in and out, pumping you full of heat that goes straight to your cheeks while you moan and cry out in ecstasy. You take this opportunity to deep-throat the tentacle in your mouth to the best of your ability, taking in as much of it as you can. That gets them to let out a moan of their own, and they reward you with harder thrusts.

You've never been filled this way before, never been touched like this, with tentacles all around you and inside you and all over you, it's almost too much. You're practically fucking yourself with them at this point, Double Trouble's thrusts meeting your own in a steady sort of rhythm. You can't take it any more; it's humiliating, but you have to cum, you _need_ to cum, you need to let your juices flow out all over the tendrils surrounding you and show them what an incredible performance they've created for you.

"Go ahead, honey," they breathe, sounding like they're on the edge as well. "It's time for the climax...!"

The phrase is so cheesy and ridiculous, but it ends up doing you in, and you let loose with a passionate, show-stopping orgasm, dripping down your thighs and to the floor and, yes, covering the tentacles closest to you. They keep thrusting in and out, in and out, until you feel a surge of something warm and sticky shoot inside you and into your mouth, nearly causing you to choke in surprise. You do your best to swallow it all, to hold it in, even as the tendrils slow to a stop as both of your orgasms come to a close.

When it's all over, you can just barely register the tentacles restraining you loosening. Your jaw aches as the one in your mouth slides out with a wet pop, followed closely by the one inside you.

Only when you come to your senses do you realize that you've been lowered to the chair, where Double Trouble has traded places with you, standing right beside the seat. You look up at them tiredly, and they wink and grasp your hand. You notice that their clothes are already back on, and one quick look between their legs reveals that there is no longer a noticeable bulge. They must have shapeshifted in between the time the set you down and the time it took you to come back from your little high.

"So, how was that?" they ask, somewhat smugly. "I told you I could play all kinds of roles."

Despite everything, you smile, giving their hand a little squeeze. They chuckle and lean down to plant a kiss on your cheek. You tell them how amazing they were, how it was exactly like you imagined it, and they can't help but give away how proud they are.

"That's the magic of being an actor, baby. I can make all of your visions come to life."

You roll your eyes, just starting to realize that you need to put your clothes back on. Double Trouble sees this and stoops down to pick them up, handing them to you with a wink.

"If you want these autographed, I'd be more than happy to help you with that." You can't tell if they're joking or not, but you decline, instead opting to let them help you put everything back on.

"Well, then," they finish, once everything is back to normal, "there's not much else I can do, I take it? No offense, but you look completely fucked out."

You are incredibly tired, now that they mention it. You move to walk closer to them, only to stumble and nearly fall. They're by your side in a flash, shooting you a winning smile.

"If you want, I can help you get settled, free of charge. Consider this my intermission."

You nod gratefully and let them escort you back to your room. Their arms wrap tightly around you and help support you while you move, even assisting you in lying down on your bed. Normally, you hate your bed - it's got torn covers and lumpy pillows - but it feels heavenly with them helping you out. You can already feel your eyelids start to get heavy the moment you back hits the mattress.

You look up at Double Trouble as they stroke your forehead, and for once their smile doesn't seem condescending. There's something genuine in there, and you don't care whether they're acting or not. You're happy that, of all the shapeshifters to answer your call, it turned out to be them.

"Go to sleep now, darling," they whisper, "I had a lovely time. If you ever need me again, just put up another flier." They wink, and while you let your eyes fall closed, you hear them murmur, "I'll be back with all kinds of new tricks...for a price, of course."

The last thing on your mind before you fall asleep is the overwhelming urge to pay double for another experience just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> theres not enough lewds of this sexy lizard......like come on guys theyre a SHAPESHIFTER
> 
> also ik they only call catra kitten but like.......every time they say that my heart goes [i cant do a heart emoji on here so just pretend theres a bunch of heart emojis]


End file.
